


Everybody's got a dark side(Do you love me? Can you love mine?)

by im_shytt



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Season 4 Rewrite, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_shytt/pseuds/im_shytt
Summary: Standing in the Mckinley choir room was the last place he expected to see Sebastion, especially surrounded by the rest of the Warblers.orSeason 4 rewrite, alternate dynamic duets where there's no Hunter or steroids, and instead of making Blaine come to Dalton, the Warblers come to him with a different proposition. Also no superhero costumes cause I feel like that’d ruin the mood.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Everybody's got a dark side(Do you love me? Can you love mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written more than a drabble before and never anything for the Glee fandom but I've been so into Seblaine lately and seeing people posting fics still for one of my favorite ships ever really inspired me! So thank you to all the lovely Seblaine writers out there!

When Dottie ran into their meeting claiming an emergency in the choir the last thing he expected was to see Sebastian Smythe. He was standing in the front of the room with the rest of the Warblers behind him but the most surprising of all was the shy look on his face. Blaine can’t remember seeing Sebastian ever look shy, the closest being when he apologized at the Lima Bean. 

“Sebastian? What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, stepping closer to his friend(? He’s not really sure if they’re still friends, he wishes they still talked as much as they used to).

“I have something I want to ask you, Blaine. I figured it’d be easier to ask this way, and you always seemed to like romantic gestures.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, looking even more unsure of himself “Can you have a seat?”

Blaine sat in the chair offered to him, the rest of the glee members sitting as well, not trusting Sebastian alone with Blaine. When the Warblers start the harmonies and beats Blaine is even more confused, recognizing the song.

_There's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_And if I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away_

Sebastian is walking towards him now, Blaine trying to decipher the look in his eyes. If he didn’t know better he’d say it was a look full of love.

_Will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

Even when the choreography kicks in Sebastian doesn’t take his eyes off Blaine, pouring every ounce of himself into the performance. Blaine can’t seem to pick his jaw up off the floor, he and Sebastian haven’t talked a lot since the apology, Blaine staying away from someone that had become a really good friend before the slushy incident due to Kurts wishes. He could have(should have) reached out after the break up but he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation that was Sebastian Smythe. Didn’t think it’d be fair to drop Sebastian for Kurt and pick him up again like a toy when Kurt was gone, Sebastian deserves more than that.

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_

Blaine had forgiven Sebastian long ago for the things he did the year prior. He had sincerely apologized and proved himself to be better with dedicating their performance to Dave. He had even stayed away after that and didn't try to meddle with New Directions again. And this boy in front of Blaine now, with his open expression, singing about love, was very different from the Sebastian Smythe that threw slushies and photoshopped pictures. 

_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_

Sebastian is worth everything to Blaine. From the moment he met him Sebastian made him feel like the most special boy in the world, never letting Blaine think badly of himself. He’s seen the worst of Sebatian and still could never get him off his mind. And now Blaine has been at his worst too, having cheated on Kurt. He knows what it feels like to do something so detached from the real you, something you’d never think you’d be capable of. They both have their dark sides and it’s time they forgive themselves for everything.

_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

Sebastian’s holding his hand out to Blaine, trying to catch his breath as the Warblers melodies fade out. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance but I’m asking for it anyway. I really like you Blaine, would you go to dinner with me? Like as a date?” 

Blaine still can’t believe this is happening, he never knew Sebastian's feelings went beyond physical attraction, couldn’t let himself entertain the thought when it seemed so out of reach. But this is happening and Blaine isn’t going to let Sebastian go, not when there are butterflies filling his stomach for the first time in he doesn’t know how long, not when Sebastian is looking at him like he hung the moon. Not when he knows he’d regret saying no for the rest of his life.

Blaine takes Sebastian's hand, smiling up at him “I’d love to”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Dark Side should have been Sebastian asking Blaine out in cannon and you can't change my mind haha. I have a couple more ideas for some Seblaine stuff so please let me know what you think, I've never written for the characters before so any and all criticism and help would be great! I started with something easy with not a lot of actual dialog cause I'm nervous to write Sebastian haha


End file.
